


Sheer Satisfaction

by Lexalicious70



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Fetish Clothing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a secret, and when Dick finds out, his reaction is anything but what Logan expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheer Satisfaction

Sheer Satisfaction   
By Neptune_Rising70 (aka Lexalicious70) 

_When it comes to getting what you need without a lot of hassle, there’s something to be said for having a bad reputation._

This was the thought that occupied Logan’s mind as he took the bag of supplies from the Neptune Grand bellboy without opening the door to his suite all the way. The bellboy, a new hire who didn’t even look old enough to use the razors, shaving cream, or other toiletries and sundries that were in supply downstairs at guest services, took the tip Logan palmed him and muttered a “thank you, sir,” before turning away. Logan tugged on the heavy door, making sure it was locked, before taking the opaque blue plastic bag into his bedroom. The suite was quiet: Dick was off at some fraternity party and would be there as long as the booze and the women held out. Logan turned the bag over and emptied it of its contents: a 6 pack of women’s razors, some Q-tips, and a two-pack of sheer nude pantyhose. Logan tossed the extra stuff on the dresser—it was only window dressing for the help, anyway—and picked up the pantyhose. 

He’d been aware of his fetish for quite some time, even back in his early teens, when his mother’s friends had come over in their short skirts and sheer hose, their legs always seeming so sleek and soft. Lilly, who had always been very perceptive, wore them for him sometimes during their stormy and passionate relationship. Veronica, who was more partial to jeans, never really gave Logan many opportunities to explore his desires, (although Logan could have kicked himself for not being sober that night at the 80s dance when she’d worn those hot black fishnets, which was one of the few things he remembered about that whole incident,) and Kendall had showed him a thing or two that had given him a whole new appreciation for pantyhose in general. 

“And people said there was no depth to our relationship.” Logan said as he opened the package and let both pairs of hose tumble out onto the bed. He unfolded them, tossed the cardboard backing aside, and let the material run through his fingers. The feel of it made his groin tighten and he unbelted his robe. It fell open and he shrugged it off, where it made a puddle of white cotton on the floor. A ripple of guilt went through him as he stretched the waistband of one of the pair of hose and slid his hands down into the legs in order to slip them on, but another voice, one that wanted the pleasure and the excitement that resulted in the indulgent of this fantasy was stronger told the guilt to take a hike. A few moments later, Logan was stretched out on his back, the sheer hose pulled up to just under his hips. He used the legs of the second pair to bind his wrists in front of him and then tightened the knot with his teeth. Once he was ready, Logan closed his eyes and let himself fall into the fantasy that had served him so well in the past. 

He was lying in a strange bed in a dimly lit room. The sheer hose were snugged around his legs and feet in the barest suggestion of confinement. His cock, already on the rise, twitched as he allowed the nylon around his wrists to brush against the shaft. A disembodied voice, one that he never really put a name to, began to command him from nearby. 

_“Touch yourself! Touch yourself with your bound hands!”_

Logan obeyed, letting his fingers stroke up and down, the dangling end of the nylon teasing the head of his cock. He moaned, and the voice spoke again. 

_“That’s it . . . harder! Why resist, after all? You know how much you love this . . . my little slut! Pull those hose up! Do it now!”_ The voice commanded, and Logan gave a low, needy moan as he used his bound hands to pull up the front of the hose over his erection, trapping it under the sheer nylon material. He shuddered, imagining the figure behind that voice pacing back and forth at the end of the bed, watching him, trying to decide if further punishment would be necessary. His lean hips arched and twisted, his toes curled. 

_“Do you see that I have all the control and that you have none? Do you see? Logan! Logan—_

“Logan??” 

Logan’s eyes snapped open as the voice suddenly lost its anonymity and became that of his best friend and roommate. As the fantasy faded and things came into focus, he looked up to see Dick standing at the foot of his bed, his mouth open, his blue eyes wide and unblinking. Logan slowly pulled his bound hands away from his erection, which was now distending the hose. Dick shook his head, his shocked expression now giving way to curiosity. He uttered a short, nervous laugh. 

“Dude . . . what are you _doing?”_

“What does it look like?” Logan snapped, and Dick cocked his shaggy blond head. After a moment, he smiled as if something had dawned on him.

“Oh! You’re getting your freak on. Fuck, man, for a second I thought you were doing that thing where guys dress like chicks.” Dick’s eye flicked up and down Logan’s lean form. “I prefer thigh highs personally, but I can see the attraction of this, too. No—dude, it’s cool.” Dick said as Logan started to tug his hands free. “You’re obviously en fuego solo here . . . go ahead and finish.” 

Logan sputtered and then seized upon the only words he could utter. 

“I—I wasn’t expecting you back this soon.” 

“Uh huh, that’s pretty clear! Party was a bust . . . but hey, maybe that’s not such a bad thing!” Dick sat down in the chair nearest the bed and undid his jeans. Logan stared. 

“Dick, what—” 

“Jeez dude will you relax? Like we’ve never slapped it together?” He leaned back in the chair, one hand around his sizeable cock. “Go on—do it, touch yourself.” 

Dick’s words made a cross connection with the words in Logan’s fantasy and sent heated tendrils of renewed desire flow through his body. Dick watched his friend’s neck and chest flush and he nodded. 

“So you like a little instruction . . . that’s cool, Dick’s fine with it. I said touch yourself, Echolls!” Dick raised his voice a little and Logan’s eyes closed as a strangled gasp escaped him. Dick leaned over and tightened the knot around Logan’s wrists. Logan rubbed his bound hands over his trapped erection, and Dick stroked himself as he watched. 

“That’s it. . . you’re close, aren’t you . . . you’re gonna shoot hard. Don’t stop . . .” Dick’s own right hand moved faster as he watched his friend work toward orgasm. It was a sight he’d seen before, but watching Logan do this with his hands bound and his legs and cock encased in sheer nylon was making Dick’s own cock like iron. “Jerk it, Echolls, come on, get yourself off—” His words were suddenly drowned out by Logan’s cry of release as his friend came hard, his back arching, his bound hands rubbing and moving. Dick wiped a thumb over the head of his own cock and it pushed him over the edge. His head fell back as he let the orgasm take over, letting the delicious contractions cause white noise in his ears as he blanked out. He came back around to Logan’s moans as his friend dealt with the aftershocks of his own orgasm. Finally, Logan turned his head and the friends locked eyes. 

“Little help?” Logan asked at last, and Dick tucked himself away and zipped up before getting to his feet to untie Logan’s hands and peel the hose off him. He tossed them in the trash and put the other ones in a nearby drawer. Logan sat up and raised a brow. 

“Hey, waste not and all that.” He went into the bathroom, wet a washcloth, and tossed it to Logan. Logan caught it with one hand. 

“You don’t seem too concerned about all this.” Logan said as he cleaned himself up, and Dick shrugged a broad shoulder. 

“Like it’s a huge secret that Logan Echolls isn’t vanilla and that missionary twice a week isn’t enough to satisfy you? Dude . . . please.” 

“You just seem—I don’t know—really okay with what just happened.” 

“Dude, there’s two things I know about life. One, everybody has something a little freaky that pushes their go button.” 

“And two?” 

“Two—never wear underwear because you never know when a situation’s gonna call for you to whip it out in a hurry. For example.” Dick nodded to the extra pair of pantyhose, and Logan rubbed a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. 

“Fair enough.” He said, giving Dick a slap on the shoulder before he went into the bathroom. Dick watched the door shut and then turned to pick up the discarded hose that hung over the dresser and let the silky material run through his fingers. 

_Underwear is a bummer . . . but this is, like, underwear with a purpose._ Dick thought to himself. He grabbed his wallet and room key, leaving Logan to his shower. 

He hoped like hell the guest services kiosk was still open, and that they carried something that was just his size. 

_Fin_


End file.
